


Down the Grape Vine

by Dewdropwifu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Memes, Short, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewdropwifu/pseuds/Dewdropwifu
Summary: The teenagers are quoting vines and the rest of the Avengers are starting to get really fed up.
Relationships: Peter Parker/ Reader
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

Peter walked into the kitchen of the Avengers’ faculty, Y/n was leaned up against a counter talking to T’challa. The girl had a small crush on her best friend’s brother even though they were years apart. She was Peter and Shuri’s age, they hung out so much that the whole group has dubbed them ‘The trio’. The trio had made up a game so to speak If one of them started saying a meme or a vine the other(s) had to finish it. It had gotten the three into a lot of trouble. Shuri once had to tell her brother that his..uh….” thing” was a noodle. Peter had once threw Steve shield out of a window while yelling, “Yeet”

Peter cleared his throat, “You can’t sit with us,”

Y/n slowly turned her head and looked him straight in the eyes, “Actually Megan, I can’t sit anywhere. I have hemorrhoids.”

T’challa looked strangely at Y/n and walked away from her.

“I hate you.”

“I know”

Peter was training with Steve, a regular occurrence. Shuri was Watching from the sidelines when she got an idea.

“How did you take down Captain America?” She grinned.

Peter stepped away from Cap. putting his arms up in surrender, out of breath he put on his best German accent, “We shot him in ze legs because his shield is the size of a dinner plate and he is an idiot”.

Steve’s face broke out in an insulted look before he busted out into laughter.

Y/N lounged on the couch, browsing through channels while laying her head on Peter’s lap.T’challa sat on the love seat when Shuri burst in and sat down beside Y/N.

Peter, without looking away from the tv, spoke up. “My brother pushed me today.”

Shuri smiled and continued the vine, “So I am starting a Kickstarter to put him down. The benefits of killing him would be, I would get pushed way less.”

T’challa looked up from his phone and rolled his eyes, “I don’t understand your kind.”

Y/n sat on a table in her dad’s lab. She was eating some mints that the older Stark kept on his desk. Peter strolled in and nodded to Tony.

“You better watch out.” Peter started

“You better watch out, you better watch out, yoU BETTER WATCH OUT, YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!” They chanted together.

“I swear one more incident like this, I will ban you kids from my lab.”

“I’m washing me and my clothes,” Y/N jumped on the table.

Peter joined her, “Bitch, I’m washing me and my clothes.”

“One more peep out of either of you and I’m grounding you both.” Tony rubbed his temples.

“You can’t ground me I don’t live here.”

“I can ground you from your suit.”

“Yes, sir.”

It was the weekly Avengers’ family dinner. The trio sat together and talked within their group. Shuri sat up straight and quietly spoke so that only the group would hear, “It is Wednesday, my dudes,”

All three teenagers broke out in sync, “UUUUUUUHHHHHAHHHHAAAAA.”

Loki looked up from his book, “This is the 10th time today. If you gnats do it one more time, I will not hesitate to freeze all three of you. Even you little Stark, even though I am fond of you- Keep rolling your eyes Y/n, maybe you can find a brain back there.”

“Hey! Reindeer games, you can’t say that about my child.” Tony spoke defensively

“I wasn’t talking about the scrawny boy,” Loki said, his smirk appearing on his face.

“Yeah Mr.Stark he was talking about me, not your son,” Y/N leaned back in her chair.

“Y/N M/N Stark, Don’t test me.”

“I’d like to see things from your point of view Mr.Stark, but I can’t seem to get my head that far up my ass.” Y/n took and drink slowly as she saw her father’s angry expression.

“That’s it, Go to your room.”

“N-n-n-no,n-n-n-no,n-n-n-no”

“Obviously she won’t listen to you tiny man. Give up.” Loki leaned on the table.

“I am done,” Tony held his arm out and summoned the gauntlet and charged it up.

Loki pulled out his daggers, ready to fight.

“I can get a waffle,” Shuri panicked

“Can I please get a waffle?” Peter joined in.

The room fell silent as Y/n busted out in laughter. Loki sat back down and took a drink of his water. Tony groaned, Getting a new idea in his mind.

Weeks had passed without another incident. Tony’s great idea of the ‘Meme jar’ had been successful. The three teens had slowly backed off of the meme quoting around other people that weren’t teenagers. There were currently 17 dollars in it. One dollar for each meme.

At this moment Bucky and Steve were sparing when Bucky suddenly yelled,

“Don’t fuck with me. I have the power of god and anime on my side.” Then he yelled and charged at Steve.

“Dollar in the meme jar Mr.Barnes,” Friday spoke over the intercom.

“Fuck”


	2. Chapter 2

Shuri and Y/N giggled loudly, the sound resonating throughout the floor. Peter sighed as he walked into Y/n’s room.  
“Thanks for checking in im…. Still a piece of garbage”  
“Peter you’re not garbage,” Shuri grinned, “don’t you think so Y/n?”  
“No, he is.” Y/n chuckled and rolled over in her bed.  
Peter walked out quietly.  
“Hoe,” Shuri jumped on top of her, “I hate seeing you trying to act like you hate Peter.”  
“It is hate,” She groaned into her pillow.  
“Why the fuck you lyin, why you always lynin, mmmmmmmmoooohhh my gooodddd, stop fucking lyin.” Shuri sang loudly.  
“Shuri, we’re not going to talk about his right now.”  
“Yes, we are.”  
“I have English homework to do.”  
Meanwhile, Peter was sitting on a table in Tony’s lab. Tony was implementing a new feature to his suit, but Peter wasn’t focused.  
“Hey, Peter!” tony startled him out of his daze.  
“Mr. Stark, does Y/n hate me?”  
Tony started having a coughing fit, “Dude are you kidding me right now, you’re like her best friend.”  
Peter shifted on the table and put his hands in his lap.  
“Oh hell no,” Tony backed up and lifted his hand, “I will not allow it.”  
“What?”  
“I will not have you dating my daughter,” Tony sighed and ran a hand over his face.  
“Why not? I’m not that bad!”  
The lab fell silent as Shuri walked in.  
“I am going to pretend that I didn’t hear that for your sake. Anyways, Mr. Stark can Y/n and I order food from your credit card.we’re having a movie night. Peter, you can join if you want, and I am sure that Y/n would love it.”  
“Yeah that’s fine, and Peter please get out of here I would like to work alone.”  
“Yes. Mr.Stark.”  
Shuri and Peter walked down the hallways, Shuri kept glancing at him.  
“What?” Peter stopped in his tracks.  
“Y/n likes you too. So I have an idea on how you’re gonna tell her.”  
They planned it out and walked into Y/n’s room to order food. The pizza was decided and they were watching Mean Girls….a classic. Peter and Y/n were sitting pretty close. Shuri by this point wasn’t even watching the movie, she was watching the two other people in the room with her.   
Toward the end of the movie, Shuri left the room. She quickly came back in with something behind her and nodded at Peter. Shuri started playing notes on the guitar as Peter stood by Shuri and started singing.  
“I love you bitch”  
Y/n smiled, “Oh my god.”  
“Never stop loving you, Bitch.”  
Y/n busted into laughter, “I like you too Peter”.  
Peter jumped onto the bed, landing on top of Y/n on accident, “I came up with the vine idea myself.”  
Shuri took a step back. “What the fuck is up Kyle, no what did you say. What the fuck dude. Step the fuck up.”  
Days later, the team sat at dinner as usual when Steve got mad at Tony.  
“You know I wanted the last chicken strip, Tony.”  
Tony took a bite of the mentioned chicken strip and looked Steve straight in the eye and said, “Fuck your chicken strips.”  
“That’s it”  
“Dammit, dad you started a civil war.”


End file.
